


Find you again

by carlmaxx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Steve is a mess, sad ?, steve is a lonely sad mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlmaxx/pseuds/carlmaxx
Summary: Steve gets sad and lonely at a nightclub.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Find you again

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first time writing fanfiction so pls ignore the grammatical or spelling errors also enjoy the story !!  
> ps: this was loosely based on the song 'find you again by mark ronson'

Steve scanned the room. He’s hoping to catch a glimpse of a certain blond-haired man. He looks around the room hoping he’ll catch him here. He finally gave up after a while. He quickly downs his drink and starts to make his way towards the dance floor. He started to sway his hips to the beat. He dances for quite some time, he hopes the glimmering lights and the loud obnoxious music will distract him from his thoughts. And when that didn’t work he went to the bar to order some more drinks.

Whilst waiting for his drink to come, he couldn’t help but think about Billy. Billy, the guy who made him do all kinds of crazy shit, the guy whom he spent a whole summer daydreaming of. The guy he hurt.

He still remembers that night. He spent every living hour thinking about that night. They had been arguing for hours. They weren’t really fighting about anything in particular. It was just that their relationship was a ticking time bomb waiting to blow up. Steve started to come home late, they started to argue about small things that they wouldn’t argue about in the past. Steve said some hurtful things that he didn’t mean and ‘boom’ the bomb went off.

Everything went silent for a while. And then Billy went to go pack up his clothes and Steve just, sat there as he packed his bags, motionless. When Billy was done packing up his clothes into a blue Nike duffle bag and he went for the door. Steve stood up as soon as he entered the room. They stood there in their living room for a minute. And then Steve broke the silence.

“So is this it?” he asked.

“I… don’t know,” Billy answered quietly. He sounded like he’s been crying, Steve will always think about that voice every night when he’s trying to sleep. They stood there again for another minute.

“It had been nice being with you, Harrington.” Steve winced at that, they only called each other by their last names only when they’re seriously fighting.

“I hope you have a nice life, goodbye.” And just like that Billy was out the door and out of Steve’s life forever. Not chasing after him would probably be his biggest regret.

Now he spends his days desperately hoping to find him again. Hoping he’ll run into him in the street. Hoping he’ll spot him in a sea of dancing strangers. Hoping he’ll get the chance to apologize. To beg him for forgiveness. He knows it’s impossible, but the thought of it helps him get through his life. He knows that he's only wasting his time but he just can’t help himself but hope.


End file.
